


hidding secrets

by Xardas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Secrets, creauters AU, just started writing, past japis, power au, so it will probably really shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xardas/pseuds/Xardas
Summary: A place where everyone is perfect and peridot is considered a powerless freak. Is Peridot really a powerless freak? And why is the blue haired girl so strange?





	1. dreams and nightmares

Peridot awoke after the nightmare she had since the incident, the shittiest thing ever. She felt like she was drowning in her own sweat or at least was showering in her own sweat, every goddamn time she awakess from the hell of a nightmare she cant stop thinking about that hell she was in. When she rememberd her dream she couldnt stop shaking even after all these years of therapie. Every damn night the hell of a nightmare again and again.

 

_She just stod blankly in an empty void with an invisible floor, just standing there befor she spots the object on the ground. She slowly starts walking over to the object that Glitters in a simple silver. She cant escape, some where back in her head she wants to scream and just want to wake up ´cause she knows what comes next. She comes nearer and nearer the object on the floor, befor she coud even think about doing something diffrent she stands right bove the object. Looking directly at it, she recongnise it as a little silver hand mirror. She picked it up and looked at her. The first few moments nothing happens, she knows what comes next but she cant stop it. She has the felling that she cant control herself, like something deep in her wants to come out and be finally free. Peridot knows what it is but she would never let it happen. Her reflection starts being wierd like it is not her that is looking in the hand mirror. Black mist starts coming out of her eyes, her nose, her ears and her mouth, but she cant move still looking into her reflection only fearing what it is. In very little time her face was just black mist without form. A thin green line starts to move over the black mist, forming a ear to ear smile of the creature that isnt peridot anymore. The green line starts to form even eyes that look like they are killing everything that crosses the sight of the monster the thing that Peridot hate the most. Her self and the powers she possesed she kept a secret to every one that wants to know her, she would hurt them if they knew her secret. Only one person knew besides her mother yellow diamond the powers she possesed. She couldnt stop the screams that escaped form the black mist in her face. Those screams that let her finally wake up._

 

Still shaking from the dream she had, slowly she starts to calm down. 

_Remeber Peridot, inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale._

 

She starts looking at her night stand where her digital clock stod, showing the time.

_5:30_

 

Great, just in time. She started standing up, grabed some clothes she chose the day before. Slowly walking torwards her bathroom, starting the water and undressing. After she finished showering she starte to dress her with the things she preparaded the day befor. A sandy collored skinny jeans and a dark green hoddie. she looked in the mirror in the bathroom and nearly forgot to put her brown collored lineses in, she didnt like to show them because everyone would be staring. She started pulling her regular glasses on and got out of the bathroom. She started picking up her backpack, and got out of her room and into the living room that was at the same time the kitchen. Yellow Diamond was already drinking her cofe. The Staires that peridot was going down made some noise. Her mother emidiatly started to look at peridot, a stone expression that could kill her.

,,Morning Peridot, sit down it is still early and we live near the High school your going to. So why are you awake so early?"

,,I just couldnt sleep any longer."

,,You know that I as always expect straight A´s, when your Grades are even going to slip a bit I want to know why."

,,Yes Mother."  
,,Peridot"  
,,Yes Mother?"  
,,You will have a hard time at Beace city High school and you know why, I want that you say the reasons why you hide your abilitys from the other students."  
,,.............., I dont have control of them I would hurt other people if I would show them openly."  
,,Even though of the fact that every one has abilitys and you hide them because of such reason you say every time when people ask what ability you have that you have none. Why? you know what that means right?"  
,,Yes Mother, its brings shame to the family but I will still be able to bring good grades."  
,,sit down and eat, after that you are going to school. Understood?"  
,,Yes Mother, Understood....."

After the conversation with Yellow diamond Peridot began to make her breakfast and eat in silence. Being the daugther of Yellow Diamond is the worst thing you could ever ive in. The presure from your own Parent is the biggest presure you could live through. She saw Yellow Diamon finish her cofe and go of to work, Peridot finished her breakfast and grabed her backpack. She now was going to school, still a bit surprised to see the strand from where she lived, but it was truly beautiful. The moment she saw the school she knew it will be interessting years on this high school and it would eventually change her whole live.


	2. New friends

She felt something deep within her, it felt so right. Yes those are the rigt words, the feeling of being at the right places to the right time. Like she is being wanted, that people are there that actually care. She put her hood up and began to  **Smile.** _ **Wait**_ she thought,  _ **Im smiling this feels so good. But why-**_. She didnt remember walking torwards the school entrance until she bumped into somebody. She fell to the ground  trying to realies what happend, it was quiet for a moment until she heard somebody say something.

,,Im sorry. Hey are you okay?"

,,Yea sorry, I didnt realies I was already walking."

,,I didnt saw you around the city could it be that you are new? My name is Steven. And yours?

,,Uhm.......hey Steven my name is Peridot. I new in this city I just moved here so....."

,,Its nice to meet you Peridot! Where are you coming from?"

,,Ughhhhh.... I dont really want to talk about where I was from, I dont have good memories from there so...."

,,Hey Peridot that is okay, you musnt talk about something you dont wanna talk about."

,,Yea thanks."

,,So what kind of po-"

Steven was interrupted by a woman calling his name. Peridot tried to look in the direction the call was coming from. Only to see two woman walking torwards Peridot and Steven. She was seeing a tall skinny girl with pechy hair, the other girl was more like the hight of Steven and Peridot but with lilac hair. Both run torwards Steven and once they arrived they had a deep embrace.

,,Yo Steven already making new friends?"

,,heeh Yea I think so."

Peridot had a little smile over her face.  ** _Friends...... yea I wish that I would make new friends here._**

,,So who is she?" asked the girl with pechy hair

,,Ohh, that is Peridot. She moved here"

,,nice to meet cha´, my name is Amethyst and that tall girl is Pearl."

They were already walking torwards the lockers.

,,Its was nice to meet you Peridot, as Amethyst already said my name is Pearl and I hope that we are going to be nice to each other. And no restling understood Amethyst?"

,,As I would bully some of Steven friends, but yea I hope that we are having a good time together P-Dot"

They reached the lockers and once all of them got their stuff they walked torwards each other and talked again.

,,So what lessons do you have Amethyst? My first is English"

,,Nice, mine too that means we could sit together P-Dot"

But before Steven and Pearl could talk about their lessons they had for first period, interrupted a tall woman with a square form afro by tapping against Peridots shoulder. Peridot looked at the woman and said.

,,Can I help you?"

,,Yes, you are Peridot Right?"

,,Yes."

,,Please come with me into my office, we have to talk."

,,Yes."

Both Peridot and the woman walked torwards the office and once they reached the room opend the woman the door and gave Peridot a gesture to walk inside. Peridot walked inside and the woman came insinde too and closed the door. The woman sat down and said.

,,Please sit down Peridot."

,,Yes."

Peridot sat down and was now facing the woman.

,,Its nice to meet you in real person Peridot, my name is Garnet Kochholm but please just call me Garnet."

,,Yea, so why did you call me?"

,,Because I wanted to talk to you about something."

Peridot felt cold sweat runing down the back of her neck.

,,Y-Yea a-about what?"

,,About the things that happend in Homeworld."

Peridot felt everything in her face run cold.

,,I just want to say that that what happend in homeworld will not happen to you here. Your mother wanted me to say you that you should let those things behind you and live with your powers in proud. But I understand that you have some problems with controlling them and that is okay. I wanted to ask you if it is okay if we meet here once a week to talk about your school week."

,,Y-Yes that is okay."

Garnet began to smile a little bit.

,,I saw you with Pearl, Amethyst and Steven. It is good to know that you are already making contact with people, this is a big step torwards the right direction Peridot you should be proud that you already made that step."

Peridot began to have a little smile befor she began to talk.

,,It is much more better then it was before when im being honest, finally talking to people is really calming. Espacially when they are that happy, I cant wait to know them better."

,,The first period starts in 10 minutes, you are free to go Peridot. But you should know that if you wanna talk about something just let me know. I will always make time for my students."

,,Thanks."

while she walked out of the office she saw a relflective object. she saw that she had the hood down and had a little smile on her face. All she hoped for was that she will be happy and less did she knew what will happen to her once she shown her powers openly. She just knew that her life will change.


	3. Getting better

Peridot had still 10 minutes left, so she decided to walk torwards the lockers. To her surprise Steven and Amethyt were still there talking. She walked torwards them and said.

,,You guys are still here. Why?"

,,Because we have first period together, and decided to walk with you together P-Dot. But Pearl had an other lesson so she decided to go already so she wont be late, but she said that I should say you that when you want to spent lunch together with us that you should search for her. She will then guide you to us."

,,And because we are friends!" said Steven with a big smile.

Peridot felt a little blush move torwards her face and everything she could think about was  ** _that they will be truly good friends, so nice people._**  

,,So dont let waste anymore time, we have just 5 minutes left."

Steven, Amethyst and Peridot started moving torwards their room they had english in. once they arrived they got into the room and started to sit down and laing their material onto the desk. The teacher didnt arrived jet so they dicided to talk to each other again.

,,So............ I wanted to ask you something but then I was interupted by Pearl so I ask it now. Wich kind of Power do you have Peridot?"

For a second Peridot just felt numb, thinking about what to say.  _ **They cant know I have to hide my Powers, my abilities, everything. Or so they will find out.**_

,,Ehmmmm........ I dont have Powers so............"

The whole class room that was filled with people talking before went completly silent. Everyone.

Steven started to talk again.

,,Oh..... that is okay. But do you know something about powers and abilities?"

,,Ahh.......ehmm.... yes I have informed myself torwards Powers, so I know that with every power people start to transform so that they can use their powers to the fullest."

,,So you know quite a lot."

,,I also know that with transforming yourself and with using your powers and abilities your body will need much time to recover. But in the end it comes to the point how much you use your Power."

,,Im surprised that you know that, when people most of the time dont use their powers that often."

,,...................."

,,Wow P-Dot im surprised that you dont have powers."

The whole classroom was still silent, nobody dared to say anything.

,,So what P-Powers do you have S-Steven?"

,,I have healing powers, but I dont really transform."

,,I dont have any exordinary powers like that, I can call a wipe but can in the other hand transform me into anything I want. Thats so cool, im sorry for you P-Dot."

,,Everything is okay, I can live without Powers. The only shittie thing is that I get a fast victim for bullying."

,,Dont worry we will help you P-Dot when you need help with something."

,,Thanks."

The Teacher came in and started the lesson. first period ended fast and the second period she had Biology, but she was alone.  _ **Thats not good they already know that I have "no Powers" so this will be hell.**_ The moment she walked torwards Biology class she already heard snickering from girls and boys that walked behind her. She snapped when she heard one of the girls say.

,,Powerless freak!"

she literlly screamed it through the whole corridor. Everyone went silent but just for a moment. The next they began to wisper while Peridot walked along side everyone. She just must go to at least 5 meters till she reached the Biology room. But someone started to block her way, she looked away from the ground and looked up. Only to see two girls, the one had muscles, vitiligo and long bleached white hair. While the other had tanned skin some freckels and blue colored hair. She knew this wasnt going to end well. The big musculer woman began to speak.

,,Hey I heard that you are Powerless is that true?"

,,...........Y-Yes, I dont have Powers at all."  _ **LIAR, YOU ARE A GODDAMN LIAR AND YOU KNOW THAT PERIDOT**_. Said a voice deep in her head.

,,Thats good." 

Amber eyes started to stare right trough her soul. The Girl with white hair started to lift a fist. And one of Peridots Abilities activated itself. Time was frozen. she know what happend, and she knows that she cant just flee. She have to let it happen. So she deactivated her Abilitie and just saw how the fist of the white haired girl started to move directly into her face. _ ** YOU ARE A GODDAMN LIAR AND LET YOURSELF HIT, YEA YOU DESERF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU. **_Said the voice in the back of her head again. She falls to the ground with her back, her glasses fallen off and one of her contacts too. She hold her Face with one hand trying to cover her eyes and her nose that fells like it broken by the direct hit into her face. She now looked around to search for her glasses and her contact relived that she found both under 10 seconds. Fast she sat up grabed her glasses and her contact and moved out of the way of the two girls. The white haired girl had a devilish grin on her face. She started to run, she didnt knew where but she just did it. she felt that a warm liquid started to drop from her nose to her hoodie.  _ **BLOOD, YOU ARE AN IDIOT AND YOU KNOW THAT.**_ Said the voice again. She run into a room, she didnt care wich but she just run into the room. Its empty. She put her Phone out and looked at herself. She put the contact back in, set the glasses right and started to think how to help herself with the nose. She started to think.  _You could just heal it- no it would look suspicios if you bleeded your hoodie full of marks of blood and the next second your nose looks perfect._ In the end Peridot decided to just wash her nose free from all that blood and in her face. Thank god her nose stopped to bleed.

She moved out of the room only to run into her Biology class, she was happy that she did it in time. But was shooked that the only free place was beside the girl that hit her not 5 minutes ago.  _FUCK._ The blue haired girl was going torwards Peridots direction and once she arrived she only said.

,,You are going to shut up."

Peridot said nothing. She sat down and placed all she needed for that lesson on her table. And remained silent, The end of the second period broke her trace not. And the whole day she just said nothing. She ignored Pearl, Amethyst and Steven the best she could. And found out that the big white haired girl was called jasper and the other one Lapis. The school day ended fast and Peridot walked home fast.  _FUCK._


	4. things you dont know

Peridot arrived at home, not surprised by the fact that her mother wasnt there. She was still of to work. She run torwards her room only to kick her door open and once she was in her room slaming it back. She started to undress only to change into dark green Shorts and a navy blue T-Shirt. Sitting down on her bed and thinking about the day that passed way to fast. Everything began so good only to be destroyed by that Jasper girl.  _I have to apologies to Steven, Amethyst and Pearl for ignoring them. There is still some way out, I just have to ignore Jasper and Lapis for the rest of the year. Damn it. I need fresh air now._   _Mother wouldnt come back in quite some time, shes of to work for three whole days. That means I can go out secretly without being spotted._ It was summer so It wasnt that cold outside. She put her shoes on and started walking torwards the door that leaded her into to the living and kitchen room. She now stood at the last door that lead to the outside world. Peridot knew exactly what she is doing once she is out. She will be going to the part of the city that is completly untouched and where nobody lives, then she will transform. Fully. Excitement entered the mind of Peridot when she even considered to fully and freely transform into what she is. Still only wearing her dark green shorts, Navy blue T-Shirt and her black sneakers. She didnt care what she looked like, it should just feel good not look good. She walked out of her home and into the outside world. Overwelmed by the feeling of being free. She started walking towards the area that was mostly unsetled and epty houses standing ther. The sun started to set and Peridot knew that she will be there for a long time.

She was now going into one of the empty houses and looked in the room she stood in. It was completly empty, nothing was there. Just a entrance door and right next to the entrace door was a big window that when you set down at the floor nobody could see you. She was now going to the end off the room and sat down at the floor. The sight was just beautiful, Peridot could see the sun slowly setting down at gave the beach and the ocean a beautiful golden glimmer. She leaned against the wall and just observed the sight of the sun set. Everythink had a golden glimmer thanks to the sun set. Peridot closed her eyes and could feel herself transform into that what she trully was. She let her contacts at home after entering through her front door of her so called home. That meant when anybody would spot her they would see her glowing Emerald green eyes and her true form. She could feel warmth flush her body, she started to transform. The easiest way to discribe her form was a faun with deer features instead of goat ones, her legs were now deer legs, her ears turned into deer ears and she got an antler instead of horns. Light orang fur started to cover her body with open spotes on her upper body that were unfured. It was so long since she transformend, but everytime she transformend she felt like a new being. She opend her eyes and started to look on the ground that was under her. She knew what will happen next. The concret ground under her began to crack only to see plants coming out of the cracks. This is what she was. Somebody who gives live even when it is just plants.

In just a little while the floor was coverd with beautiful and breath taking plants, they stopped to grow now. Peridot saw flying green strings over the plants, they started to form little beings like butterflies or insects but still only formed from strings. Its like the strings came to live. The whole room looked like a lively grass field with walls. The sun was still not comepletly set so the room looked amazingly green with a golden glimmer over everything. Being here felt like home. Peridot closed her eyes again and started to hear birds twiching. But she knew that even the birds were green strings brought to live. In just little moments Peridot knew she will spent the night here, until she woke up by her nightmare that waked her everytime around 5 at night so she would have enough time to go home and change. Peridot started feeling sleepy, in just 2 or 3 minutes she started to doze off and fell asleep. This was the calmest place she ever fell asleep she couldnt wait to see the the sun again in such a beautiful place.

**Lapis POV**

 

Lapis didnt care what happend in the the school today, she didnt care for the girl that was being hit by her Girlfriend. All she knew about the girl that she was new in the city and was powerless. So she thought. After the school she went to Jaspers place only to have a fight with her again. Seconds after the fight she stormed outside the house, turned around and scream at Jaspers face, Jasper was just standing in the door way.

,,I HAVE ENOUGH, WE BREAK UP. FUCK YOU!"

,,Lapis, wai-"

She stopped talking after she realiesed that Lapis was running off to the unlived part of the city. She didnt turn around knowing that Jasper will propably just go back inside and will shut that door so hard that she will hear it. And that happend. She felt tears form in the corner of her eyes. In no time she was running with tears running down her face to the untuched (was that even a right sentence?! i dunno and i dont care!) parts of the city where empty houses stood. She was now walking calmly torwards the first empty house wiping her tears away with the sleeve of hoodie. She opend the door only to find a stunning sleeping girl leaning against a wall, with her eyes closed. She could see that so well because the little insects, butterflies and animals that walked over the the green glowing floor that was filled with amazing plants it self glowed in a calming green. So she could make the features of the girl easily out. Amazed by what she was looking at. She slowly closed the door so the girl wouldnt wake up. And started moving closer to the girl that was visibly transformed into a faun but with deer features insteed of goat features. The girl was breath taking beautiful, just like a goddness. And even her powers reminded her of a goddness.  _God_ , Lapis thought.  _WAIT I know her! Thats the girl Jasper hit in the face today,_   _but I thought she was powerless! How-? Wait she lied! Why the hell did she lied when she has such Powers and such a Transformation form?!_ Lapis just stood little meters away from the goddness that was called an powerless freak just today.  _Wait, didnt Jasper mention the name of the girl today? Yes! She was called Peridot! What do I do now!? Should I wake her? I think not, I cant just wake her._

The first thought that came Lapis in mind was to take a photo of her, she didnt knew why she thought and did it but it just felt right to do that.  _I mean shes a beauty I cant just take no photo. I think I will stay here a bit longer, just for a bit. Or the whole night. Why does Peridot pretend that she has now Powers? And why did she let herself being hit by Jasper? I have so many Questions..........._ Lapis sat down at the floor that was coverd with grass and plants.  _I think I will look out for her here so that she is safe while she sleeps. Definitly not staring at her...... Lapis your already staring at her, you are a truly lesbian Lapis. Is Peridot gay? I hope so-._ Lapis was cut off of her thoughst because she felt her own fist hiting her in her face.  _LAPIS STOP, JUST STOP!_

She felt a wierd dizzyness over come her, she instanly lay down on the ground out of reflects because she was already siting. She was now laying on the ground with her belly, facing Peridot.  _God Lapis just stay awake. Okay? I have to make sure that Peridot is in safe hands while she sleeps. Dont you dare to fall asleep._ In less than 10 seconds Lapis had fallen asleep still facing the beauty.

 

                           **little time skip, around 5 in the night.**

 

Lapis awoke by the feeling of the Grass and the Plants moving. She started to look at Peridot, she was now standing at the spot she was asleep the evening before. Peridot didnt move a bit still in her transformation of the faun. Lapis stood up and both started to glare at each other in complete silence. Lapis began to talk and broke the Silence.

,,Ehmmm......... so.....fuck"

,,What are you doing here Lapis?"

The grass, Plants, the animals just everthing started to vanish in to the air and Peridot began to transform back into a human. The first Sunshines started to fill the room with light and the crakes inside the floor started to close by themselfes.

,,Same question goes to you. Why did you sleep here yesterday?"

,,I decided to go somewhere alone so I could calm down. Now answer my question."

,,I had a pretty bad fight with Jasper and we or would I say I broke up with her. So I wanted some time alone but I didnt want to go home. I knew this places had a beautiul view over the city so I came here, then I found you sleeping here. I wanted to have an eye over you so that you would be safe here beacause I didnt want to wake you up, but I failed to keep myself awake and fallen asleep."

Peridot was now a complet human again, and Lapis couldnt help but stare at her.

,,You know it, you know that I have Powers. Right?"

,,Y-Yea b-but I think that I will keep it a secret, im pretty sure that you have your reasons why you say that you dont have powers and keep it a secret from us." Lapis felt a light blush come over her face.

,,How the hell can I trust you lapis? You literally said to me that I have to shut up about the fact that your ex girlfriend hit me in the face."

,,I-Im s-sorry, I just.........."

,,You what Lapis? You didnt want to got her into trouble and still broke up with her."

,,........" Lapis now felt like shit, she realised what she done and could only hope that Peridot let her know her secret. She now hoped that the girl with the Emerald green eyes will just trust her.

,,Peridot, I´ve never noticed that you have green eyes." said Lapis with a light blush over her face.  _Why didnt I notice before that she looked so cute?_ Lapis thought.

,,Im normaly wearing brown contacts so that I dont get much attention, at least not the same amount without contacts."

,,I think we should leave so that we wont be to late for class." Said Lapis with an expression of slight sadness. _I already have to leave her........... I dont know why but I dont wanna._

,,Your right lapis, I have to leave. So goodbye, I think?"

,,Yea goodbye."

Lapis started to walk torwards the door only being stopped be Peridot holding her right wrist and staring at her.

,,You will keep it a secret. Please?"

,,Dont worry your secret is safe in my hands. I promise."

,,Thanks Lapis."

Lapis turned fast around and Peridot let go of her right wrist, Lapis had a hard blush in her face. She swung the door open and run outside, trying to hide her blush she started to run torwards her house. Only to storm inside and close the front door with a swung. Her Mother was at work so she wouldnt question why Lapis was the whole night away. She lay her shoes besides the door and stormed to her bedroom. Lapis closed the door and fell on her face, she turned and faced the ceiling. She felt a blush in her face and thought.  _Fuck why does Peridot have to be so...........Fuck Fuck Fuck. Lapis you just broke up you cant fall in love again. Wait. Didnt I take a photo of her yesterday? Yes. YES, FUCK YES I DID!_ Lapis put her phone out and looked at the photo. She didnt need to think twice and put it as Background, so she coud always see her. Even when shes not with Lapis.  _Lapis your fucking distgusting. Why cant you just stop being so fucking Gay?! Im fucked._ And with that lapis stopped thinking and wrote Jasper a short message.

,,I meant it when I said I broke up with you, it wasnt a healthy realation ship and we both know that. Dont even think about asking me if we should be together again. I dont want you."

Message sended.

 _This is going to be interessting years._ Lapis thought and looked at the digital clock on her phone.  _6:30_. Lapis started to change and move torwards the kitchen to do her breakfast. Once she ate and wore her shoes, she took her backpack and started movin torwards front door. 

,,I hope we will be friends." wisper Lapis to herself.

,,I want to know her better at all costs."


	5. Two idiots together

**Lapis POV**

Lapis started walking out of the front door and walked torwards the direction of her school. Still in her thoughst where the Blonde beauty brought her.  _Damn why cant I get her out of my head? I hope its just interesst, I mean she is a secret itself. I dont understand her actions, but hopefully she will be open enough someday that she can tell it. Lapis you are thinking about her again._ Lapis didnt realised that she was already at the school entrance until now, wondering how the hell she was so deep in thoughst. Then it happend, she saw Peridot. She couldnt hold herself back and started to run in the direction the little blond was. Grabbing her right wrist so the blond was now facing the Lapis. There was a short silence between them. Just staring into the eyes of each other. ´Brown´meets storm blue, Lapis didnt like it seeing her wearing her contacts but couldnt do something against it. But at the same time she was happy that she was with high chance one of the only ones that saw her real eyes. Something that not everybody had the chance to. Then finally someone broke the silence.

,,L-Lapis,......what do you want?"

But before Lapis could answer she was interrupted by somebody screaming Peridots name. It was Steven, Lapis didnt see Steven in a while. She was happy to finally see him again. Lapis and Peridot observed how Steven came to them and started to talk.

,,Lapis! Peridot! Its good to see you both together!"

Lapis and Steven had an deep embrace while Peridot just stared at them. Lapis in the corner of her eye could make out that Peridot was smiling at them. Lapis and Steven broke the hug and all three of them started talking. Lapis was a bit surprised that Peridot and Steven already knew each other, but she honestly shouldnt be, Steven talks to everyone even Peridot.

,,Peridot, im sorry for yesterday, you didnt want to talk to me. But we still tried to bring you to talk to us."

,,No no. I just didnt feel well. I didnt have the energie to talk. I wanted to apologies for that, I still want to be friends with you."

,,You dont have to apologies for something you didnt have contol of Peridot, but yea I will still stay with you. As a friend."

,,Lapis? How did you met Peridot? You looked like you knew her for quite a while, or not, but it feels like you know each other already."

,,Ehmmm......... yea we met each other by luck."

,,Where is Jasper?"

,,I dont know."

,,Did you broke up?"

Lapis blood ran cold.

,,Yea......"

,,oh... im sorry but I hope you find a girl that you will love." Steven had a big smile while saying the last part of the sentence.

Lapis looked from the corner of her eye at Peridot. Both meet their eyes and both blushed and looked back torwards Steven after smiling visibly.

Steven had a big shit-eatingrin in his face, showing that he obviosly knew what was going on.

,,How exactly did you both met?" His smile was unbelievebly big, from ear to ear.

,,Uhmm..........." Said Lapis

,,I dont really were awake when she found me." Peridot Blushed while saying that, she didnt really want to lie to Steven so she said it in a other way while hidding things from him.

 _Damn she is good at hidding things._ Lapis thought.

,,I was fallen asleep in an unlived place, I was there because I needed some time for me. While I was asleep she saw me but didnt want to wake me up, so she just waited till I was awake and explained the situation. Im really thankfull for that. Right?"

,,Ehrmmm....yea she is right."

 _It was true what she told, but she let many details out._ But Steven wasnt that convinced, so he kept asking things.

,,How does it come that you both were at the same place at the same time?"

Lapis and Peridot looked at each other for some seconds before Peridot answerd.

,,Coincidence?"

,,Yea must have been a coincidence, small town."

,,What were you talking abut after you declared the situation?"

,,What do you mean?"

,,It looks like you knew each other for longer. I mean its the first time I see you two together. You must have had a long talk.

,,No not really, we didnt really talk much. It just happend Today." said Peridot.

,,So your still kind of unknown to each other?"

,,Yes." said both Lapis and Peridot in unison.

,,Peridot please wait here." Said Steven.

Befor Peridot could answer Steven had Lapis at her right wrist and walked a little distance between Peridot and Steven and Lapis. Steven stoped apropltly and looked over Lapis shoulder only to see that Peridot was still standing in place. Steven looked at Lapis and said in a wispher voice.

,,Lapis.........do you like Peridot?" 

Lapis couldnt hide the blush that covered her whole face.

,,What are y-you talking abo-" 

,,Lapis dont even try to hide it, the blush just made it worse to try to hide it. Lapis that is perfect! Im pretty sure that Peridot likes you too, I mean just look behind you and you see how she looks at you right now!"

Lapis and Steven turned into the direction Peridot was standing. Just looking at the two friends talking. But the way Peridot looked at Lapis gave her Goosbumps. Peridots body pose was quiet and calm, while her face was coverd with concern, interesst and something other Lapis couldnt indentify. She looked like a elegant and calm girl. Lapis turned back to Steven.

,,Lapis, she is clearly thinking about something. And by the look of it, it is you."

,,........I dont know. When she tells me something I feel like I know littler than before. She is a complet secret to me."

,,You just said it yourself! She tells something about herself! And she wants to know you too but it looks like you keep yourself a secret from her thats why you feel like this. She says something about herself in hope that you will tell her something about yourself Lapis! That is just perfect!"

,,Fuck. Steven what should I do?!"

,,That is in your hands not mine Lapis."

,,You kiddi-"

,,Lapis, she waits for you and classes should started soon. Bring her to her class."

Lapis didnt think she just did. She runned to Peridot and grabbed her by her hand and run to the lockers. Only being interrupted by Peridot.

,,Lapis you okay? You look like you have fever."

,,Y-Yes im okay, go grab your stuff and we will go to the first period."

,,Ehmmm........sure?"

,,Yes."

Peridot started going to her locker. Lapis still didnt let go of Peridots hand. And Peridot didnt pull away. It made her happy. The only thing that bothered her was that people were looking at them like they were animals in a Zoo while they were going to their first lesson. Sitting next to each other and talking when it started to be boring, Lapis didnt feel that happy in the last past monthst. First period ended fast and the second too, every minute she was with Peridot felt like seconds. The day was fast over and she was happy by what she accomplished. She even started talking with the "crystel Gems" again, to be honest she was missing Pearl, Amethyst and Steven. Jasper made sure that she wasnt going to talk to the while they were in the relation ship so she and Jasper would spent the time most by them alone. Surprisingly she saw Jasper today pretty often but she managed to ignore her. She felt mentaly healthier.


	6. Strange

**Peridot POV**

Since Steven talked to Lapis, something seemed to be diffrent. When you could say it in these words. She had a theory that it had something to do with her Transformation. And something with the Air she inhaled. She was worried about Lapis so she stayed by her side to look at the symptons. When her Theory would be true it would mean that Peridot wouldnt be able to split with Lapis for a bigger instance then twenty miles for at least one month ´cause that would lead to the death of Lapis.  _FUCK FUCK FUCK THAT CANT HAPPEN PLEASE, DONT LET IT BE TRUE._ Peridot was taught about her Powers so she knew what happend to Lapis. Her powers were diffrent from many other Powers. One big diffrence is that when the keeper of the Power is asleep or knocked out with their Powers activated  would set free a poison is in the air that will pressure living beings in the area to keep the keepers safe and unharmed. That means that whaterver Lapis was feeling was caused by the poison that now infiltrates her whole body system, blocks pain receptors and floods her body with Dopamin. That means she must feel happy around Peridot. The Poison would kill Lapis if it detectes the absence of Peridot, like a virus that waits for the break out. The only way to get rid of the virus is to wait till the Poison is disbanded, but even that takes a month prior till its completly disbanded.  _I should watch over Lapis to make sure that she wont make such a big distance between us. It should disban faster when im around. But it will still take a while._

I need to talk to Lapis

 

              **Lapis POV**

Peridot was surprisingly silent today, its the day after Steven told me to speak to her.  _But how am I supposed to talk to Peridot when she seems to be botherd about something? Wait, this could be my chance to talk to her!_ _It will soon be lunch time that means I can ask her out._ The period ended fast and Lapis started moving torwards the table were most of the time the crystel gems were sitting. Lapis sat down and waited for the rest of the group and Peridot. In just a few minutes every one was sitting at the table, but not Peridot. Lapis started to wonder where she was, then she saw Peridot approching her. But she didnt look happy, she looked worried and stressed. She practicaly run towards Lapis. Lapis stood up from her chair to walk in the direction only to be grabbed by Peridot and brought to a silent corner. Peridot had a pen in her hand and grabbed Lapis Left hand. Peridot started to write something, Numbers. Lapis realised what is happening and started to talk to Peridot.

,,Peri, what are y-"

,,When your at home message me and I explain everything, if you answer my question you are free to ask me how much you want and I have to answer truthfully."

,,How can I make sure that your not hidding things again?"

,,You should not worry about that because it is a promise."

,,Really?"

,,Yes."

,,Why are you doing this in the first place?"

,,Because I have to explain something really importent to you and the lunch time isnt enough and we dont have that much privacy."

,,How importent is it that you give me your phone number?"

Peridot was done writing down her phone number and looked with a face of disconfort at Lapis.

,,Peri you dont have to answer right now."

,,No, I have to because it is going about Life and Death."

Both went silent. Then Peridot began to speak again.

,,I said we dont have enough time and Privacy here right?"

,,Yea, b-but I didnt expect that."

,,Lets go back to Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. I dont want to ruin your day already."

,,Okay."

Both got back to the crystel gems and pretended that nothing happend. It worked surprisingly good.

After classes Lapis runned home with the thoughst.  _I have to write Peri, I have to write Peri._ Repeating over and over again in her mind. When she finally Arrived at home she saw that her Mother was sitting on the couch and looking at the news. Lapis run into her bedroom and sat down on her name and type in the numbers that Peridot scribled on her left hand. After she safed her phone number, she imidiatly started to write her.

,,Peri, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Peridot started writing.

,,Its about the time we met at the abandoned house."

,,What do you mean?"

,,You will understand what I mean once I explain everything to you."

,,Okay, speak to me."

Lapis waited till Peridot was done writing her message. And couldnt help but let her Jaw drop once she read it. She read it already three times but still couldnt believe it.

,,Peridot this is not funny."

,,Its not a joke Lapis, you still didnt recieve my question, wait."

,,What do you feel when im around you?" you dont have to answer right away. But if you dont want to answer just dont and I will understand what you want to say."

Lapis didnt write back she just stared at the messages she recieved from Peridot.

,,I didnt get to ask you things Peri. And no I will not message you back because I think you know how I feel about you."

,,Understood Lapis."

,,What Happend in your old living place so that you had to move? I mean why else would have you moved?"

,,I..........."

,,?"


	7. Experiments

**Lapis POV**

,,I think you need to know about my background to understand what happend and why I moved."

,,Your killing me Peridot, literally. Just talk to me."

,,Okay okay."

Lapis felt herself getting more and more nervous with every second that passes. _Damn she is just explaining what happend to her, I shouldnt be the one that is that damn nervous._

,,Okay. Everything started pretty much since my birth. Sientist were interessted in my Powers because they were extraordinary. They made a contract with my mother to test some things on my Powers. I were fourteen  when they discoverd pretty much everything about me. I was still fourteen not eighteen so I couldnt say much against the decisions my mother made for me. She and the military came in contact after they discoverd me. They wanted to use me as a goggamn political war machine, alive to kill. I had three years of private training after me, my first and last mission. I were seventeen so I still couldnt do anything. I should be used as an Assassin. My target and my circumstances were clear. I thought that I would be ready to kill, but I wasnt. The moment I saw the target I couldnt control myself anymore, I had to kill her but I couldnt. Not under any circumstances would I be able to kill her, even if that meant the mission would be failed. I didnt thought and were going to my target and started talking to her about the fact that I should be her Assassin and she should leave the place in less than two minutes before my superior would get suspicios. She did as I told her and left the place. I called my superior and said that Im not going to kill anyone and will not do my mission. Since then tried the military to come in contact with me again. But never let I mother decide without a fight. The reason why I moved was because I couldnt live near the place where I had to kill someone. The woman I was supposed to kill has a husband and a son. That is everything I know about her."

,,This message took me way to long to write."

,,Peridot..........What the fuck?  **WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

,,Calm down I never killed anyone."

,,That doesnt make anything better! Am I even allowed to know this information!?"

,,Dont worry, even when they want to get after you I will never let it happen."

,,This is just fucked up Peridot."

,,Yea, I know."

,,But never forget, I am just the Powerless freak. Right?

,, ^^ Right peri."

,,It is getting a bit late lapis."

,,Your right. Ehm...... I think its coming a bit unsuspected but do you wanna meet somewhere now?"

,,Yea we can meet. Where?"

,,The place we first met?"

,,Your funny lapis, I am definitly not going to meet you at the school right now."

,,I dont mean the school."

,,Ohhhhh..... could have said that from the begining."

,,What ever, see you there."

Peridot offline.

 _Goddamn I feel like Peridot had many problems in her life._   _But lets not think about that right now we have a meeting or a date. Is it a date? Can I consider it a date?"_

While Lapis was still in deep thougst she didnt even noticed that she was already fully clothed for her date and was on her way to the abandomed place to meet Peridot. She was surprisingly happy to meet her outside the school. She had already completly forgotten the fact that she was under the influence of the poison that floods her entire body right now. She didnt even seemed to bother the fact that she was poisoned. All she could think about was that she is going to have a date with Peridot. She only had to go down the street to reach the house but she already saw the form of Peridot. She started to run directly at Peridot like her life depended on it. Peridot reached the house just in time to stop at the front door and look in the direction Lapis was coming from. Short after that reached Lapis Peridot.

 

                       **Peridot POV**

 

,,Lapis,....... are you Okay?"

,,Y-Yea just perfect."

,,Do you want to go into that house or go anywhere."

,,I didnt really thought about that, but I think it is better if we go and eat something."

,,Okay. Do you want a milkshake or something like that peri?"

Peridot had a little smile on her face and answerd with a soft voice.

,,I would love to."

And with that started both moving into the more lively area of Beach city in silence. Until Peridot broke the silence.

,,So.......I hope I didnt gave you a hearth attack." She said with a giggle in her voice.

,,No, you murderd me. But seriously Peridot your life sounds a bit.......... Robotic. Are those the words I can discribe your life like?"

,,Yea you can and your right my life sounded a bit Robotic by the way you heard things of me. The way my life was going was really a bit.........unordinary. But lets not think about that and go drink some milkshakes."

,,Your right. Lets have some fun."

Both were now in an Milkshake bar and grabbed milkshakes for both of them and paid. They sat down at a desk and drank their milkshakes while talking about their lifes and telling jokes. Once both were finished they moved torwards the direction of the ferris wheel and started making jokes what the passegers could say to each other without actually heating the passegers. The sun started to set and Peridot broke their silly jokes.

,,I think we should start going home, the sun will be soon down."

,,Can we go together?"

,,Yea sure. But who is going to accompany the other?"

,,Huh?"

,,Who is going home first and the other is giving her a escort?"

,,Oh I think I will bring you home first and will then go home alone." said Lapis with a soft voice.

,,Okay, then we should start making moving, it is safer for us both when we are home before sun set. Please write me when your home, I want to make sure that you came home safe."

,,Since when are you worried about me Peri?"

,,Since our meeting at the abandomed house Lappy."

,,Lappy? Seriously?"

,,Peri isnt better."

Both started laughing. They fast reached Peridots house. Peridot stood in the doorway and tried to openn the front door. She didnt open.  _Fuck._

,,Lappy I think I forgot my right Keys inside the house and my mother is out for one more day."

,,Really Peri?"

,,Yea. Could I stay at your house for today?"

,,Y-Yea sure. Follow m-me."


	8. Back again

**Lapis POV**

Lapis still couldnt believe it, she was walking with Peridot. To Lapis place.  _This has to be a dream, right?  I will wake up every moment realising that It was just a dream._ But she didnt. She was still waliking besides Peridot, going silently with her. Just when she saw her house and a car pulling in the entrance she realised she wasnt dreaming.  _FUCK. That must be dad_. She thought and glanced over to Peridot. The little beauty was just walking beside her and didnt even glance over to Lapis. Peridot looked like she were deep in thoughts. A serious expression on her face, Lapis started to worry about her.  _Should I talk to her?  I only know her for like three days. Am I even in the position to ask about what she is thinking? WAIT. Wait. W-What?. Just three? This never felt like three days. All this does not feel like three days. It feels more like three months. What is happening?  And how much dont I know about Peridot? Why cant she read minds and answer all my questions?_

Lapis was so deep in thougths that she even stopped walking. Something about that little girl is off and she doesnt know what. Its not even the fact that the military wanted to use her and her powers. It is something completly diffrent, like she were hidding something inside her.  _Who and what are you? Do you call yoursell Peridot or do you use the name to hide from everyone?_ She just stared at Peridot. Peridot stopped to walk too and turned slowly to Lapis. Lapis could have sworn that she saw even for just two seconds that Peridots left eye werent green. It were a metaly baby blue. But as fast as it was in her sight it dissapeared again.  _What was that?!_

,,Lapis. Are you okay? You are kind of....pale? Peridots cut Lapis like a knife out of her thoughts. ,,Yea. yea I was just..." Lapis again feel herself sink into Peridots eyes. _What is wrong with me? Why cant I answer? Why does everything feels numb? And why cant I look away?_ Lapis stared at Peridot, no respond, nothing. Then Peridot speaks again. ,,Hey Lapis. Lapis? Talk to me. Whats wrong?" Peridot is now going to Lapis and looks at her. Lapis sees confusion all over Peridots face. Lapis dont even flinches when she could feel a hand on her left wrist and another at her right shoulder. She could identify them as Peridots.  _Lapis what is wrong with you? Say something!_ But in reality she could feel a lump in her throat and her eyes staring right into Peridots. ,,Lapis? Hey Lapis!" Peridot shakes Lapis shoulder in an attempt to get her back. And she could feel the lump in her throat dissapear. The first things that come out of Lapis mouth surprises even Lapis. ,,What the fuck. Sorry I wasnt feeling that well right now. I just...I dont know. It was just...Error 404 you know." Peridot just started to giggle. ,,Kidding me? Error 404?! Your funny lapis." Lapis could feel her body again and just smirked.  _Something still feels awefully off and I cant lay my hands on what it is._ ,,Okay. But first of all, lets go home." Peridot let go of Lapis shoulder and wrist and gave her a grin. ,,Yea, lets go home. Its getting late." Lapis took two steps to be ahead of Peridot and started walking again. First slowly but then faster. Peridot catched up fast and was walking beside Lapis.

Both just silently went down the street, seeing the sun almost set. She looked at Peridot and both stopped. Then she went to one of the houses pulled her keys out and opend the door. ,,Home sweet Home!" She screamed through the entiry building and Peridot came in and closed the door. A head could be seen that pocked out of the kitchen and looked at Lapis and Peridot with a big smile. ,,Hey Lappy! Youre a bit late but that is okay. But who is that girl beside you? Youre Girlfriend? Your growing up so fast Lappy, I cant believe it!" A whole person came now out of the Kitchen. A girl with short white hair, she looked like Jasper but skinnyer. ,,Sure dad." Lapis began to snicker. Dad started to look at Peridot and just said. ,,Dont let yourself get confused. Im Skinny but lappy loves to call me dad even when im her Aunt. Its nice to meet you." Dad put one hand out and peridot shook the hand. ,,Its nice to meet you too, im Peridot." ,,Why did you brought Peridot here in the first place?" Lapis looked up to Dad again and started to talk. ,,Uhh..., funny story short. She locked herself out and her mother comes back by tomorrow. She wouldnt have a chance to come inside the house for today so she asked me to stay at my place." Dad had a big grin on her face and walked torwards Peridot and bowed down so she could reach Peridots ear and started wispering in it. Lapis couldnt understand one bit but by the face Peridot made it was something really embaressing. Skinny backed up again and started to talk again. ,,Peridot is allowed to stay. Im going to a Party today anyways." Dad winked at Lapis and Lapis yould only imagined what that meant.

,,Its getting late, I have to go. But if you need to eat somethings in the fridge. Bye love ya Lappy." Dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and left without looking back. For a second everything was silent. Peridot started to talk. ,,Lapis are you on some kind of ways related to Jasper? Because Jasper looks just like Skinny. And yes I know it could sound disgusting." ,,W-What, fuck no! Im not! I know that they look pretty much alike but you should know that Dads Hair isnt coloured. It is real white hair, nothing like Jaspers. Jaspers is coloured and looks like a mane of hair. Dad has a more skinny body while Jasper is really musceld. I even had looked up at Jaspers family tree but were not even related in the slightest." ,,Lapis." ,,Yea?" ,,I think we both need sleep. Or at least me." ,,I think your right." ,,Besides, I think you should know that by the time the Poison is almost disbanded you will feel really... tired and..." ,,And what?" ,,No need to say that now,..." ,,Okay, I think you need sleep Peri. You cant even finish your sentences anymore." ,,Thats because your sucking so much energy out of me..." Lapis Looks at Peridot and gives her a dirty look. Both start bursting out in laughter. ,,Hey can I get some clothes to change into?" ,,Yea sure follow me, I will give you some." They start walking upstaires and into a room. The room is big, Lapis starts moving to her closet and opens it. She Picks things that are Lapis already small but would still fit Peridot. ,,Hey Peri I picked you some things, dont worry I will go outside while you change. Let your stuff on that chair." ,,Thanks." Peridot grined at her and took the clothes out of Lapis hand. Lapis got out the room and shut the door behind her. She waited a little while before asking. ,,Hey Peri you didnt die right?" ,,Nope!" called Peridot from the other side of the door. ,,You can come in!" And with that Lapis saw Peridot changed into the clothes Lapis gave her.  _Fuck. I didnt expect Peri to have such curves. Lapis you useless Lesbian!_


	9. Fluffy fluff fluff

                    **Lapis POV**

 _God Lapis...Why?!_ ,,Hey Lapis say, is there a couch somewhere?" ,,Um yea in the living room. just straight from the Entrance door." ,,Is it okay if I sleep on the couch for tonight? ,,Yea its okay..."  _You dont have to, you can sleep with me in my bed. Its big enough for us both_. But these words came never out. ,,So...I think im going down, sleeping on the couch. Goodnight Lappy." ,,Goodnight Peri." And with that Peridot moved into the direction of Lapis, and moved beside Lapis. Small footsteps could be heard as Peridot was going down the Stairs. And Lapis found herself staring at the place Peridot was standig not a minute ago. She turned around to see that Peridot going down the last Stairs, just looking at her. Peridot looked up to Lapis. Lapis felt a little itchy feeling in her chest but then Peridot started to talk again. ,,Ehm...you okay? You look pale. Did you drink today? Wait I will bring you a glass water." Peridot jumped down the last stair, she must have landed like a cat because Lapis couldnt hear any sound as Peridot landed on the floor, but no she wasnt on all four. Instead she looked like she was about to crouch but befor Peridot could touch her feet with her hands (because she "stood" so low) she started to sprint torwards the living room and into the Kitchen. Lapis couldnt see it but could hear it, she could hear how cabinet doors were opened and then closed. Only being interrupted by a watertap. She could hear the water filling the glass, and then nothing. Not even Water filling a glass. It felt like everything everything stopped, but befor Lapis could call out to Peridot she could hear steps. Not slow, not fast. She could see Peridot again.

Peridot was walking with her head concentrated on her glass and the floor. Lapis was still leaning against her bedroom doorway. Following the steps of Peridot. Peridot was now going up the stairs. Lapis started to talk only to see Peridot flinch at it a bit. ,,You sure that I should just wait and stand here for you." ,,Yea, ´cause you look like a goddamn corpse. Just wait there." Lapis did as Peridot told and was still leaning against the doorway. By the time Peridot was done talking she was standing just two feet away from Lapis. Lapis streched one arm out to grab the glass from Peridots hand. She slightly touched Peridots hand while taking the glass of water. Lapis could feel a shiver spread across her entire back. ,,Thanks..." Lapis didnt even noticed how thirsty she was until she began to drink the water. Lapis drank while Peridot started to talk again. ,,You should really pa attention to your health in this month, especialy on drinking. When im around it could happen that you dont feel thirsty but your body is screaming for water or any other fluids." Lapis finished the glass just as Peridot was ending her sentence, but Lapis began to speak. ,,And what the hell is with you? I didnt saw you drinking anything beside the milkshake! You should be thirsty too." Lapis reached out her hand to gesture for Peridot take the empty glass she was holding. Peridot looked at her and had a questioning look on her face, but in the end she took the glass and looked up at Lapis again. ,,The first door when you came up the stairs, fill the glass with water and come back to me. No questions." Peridot did what Lapis said and was in less than a minute back. Lapis somehow liked that Peridot did what Lapis asked for. Lapis began to speak again. ,,Now drink." Peridot looked surprised at Lapis but did as she was said. She had drank around sixty percent of the water in the glass as Lapis decided to joke with her. Lapis nuged the glass so the rest of the water was now in Peridots face and on her shoulders. Lapis could see that Peridot moved the glass down and had her eyes closed, her glasses slipped down because her whole face was wet, even her hair was wet and stood now down and not up. The glasses slipped completly out of Peridots noses bridge and fallen to the ground.

Lapis just stared in amazement at Peridot. With her face and her hair wet she looked like a model. Peridot started to speak again. ,,Haha, funny Lapis. Your a real joke master." Lapis spoke the first things that came in her mind. ,,Yea, such a joke master that you didnt even saw that coming." Peridot crouched down to take her glasses and looked at them. She had her glasses in one hand and in the other a glass. ,,Wait here Peri, I will get a towel." Peridot just stood there and looked at her Glasses, she was silent. Lapis came back with a towel she got out of the bathroom and began to speak. ,,Since your hands are full I will dry you. Dont even try to argue. Its best if you close your eyes so that I will not accidentaly poke you in the eye." Peridot closed her eyes again and even as her eyes were closed she could see that peridots head was still facing Lapis´. Lapis started to rub Peridots face with the towel and once her face was dry she started to rub her hair in an attempt to dry it. And it worked surprisingly good. Lapis began to talk. ,,How does it even come that your hair sticks ever so sligthly in the air?" ,,I dont know it just happens to be so, but it just happens when I go out so..." Lapis was done drying Peridots hair and moved the towel out of Peridots face. ,,Im done, you can open your eyes again." Peridot opend her eyes again and smirked at Lapis. ,,I really think we should go to sleep Lapis." ,,Yea, youre right." Peridot turned around and was going down the stairs. Lapis did move to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Just jet she was realising that she still had the towel in her hand. But she was already in her bedroom so she didnt want to go back to the bathroom. And to be honest she was really tired. She looked at the towel and noticed a smell coming from it. She holded it closer and smelled it.  _Roses, it smells like Roses. Our towels normaly dont smell like that. Could it be that Peridot smells like Roses?_  

Lapis realised what she was doing and pulled fast away and threw the towel at her chair. Lapis moved to her bed and let herself fall down on it. She got under her blanket and closed her eyes. She didnt knew for how long she was laying on her bed but it felt like at least one hour, somehow it was unable for her to sleep. She stood up again and moved to her bedroom door. She moved down the stairs and into the living room. Peridot was laying there facing the couch. She could even hear her breathing silently. Lapis moved over to the couch and spotted Peridots glasses on the cofe table beside the couch. Even in the dark she could make out the features of the room and of Peridot. She moved over to the couch.  _The couch is big enough for us two, and she is asleep. She wont notice it. I hope._ Lapis silently layed down beside Peridot and put one of her arms around Peridots waist. She cuddled a bit closer to Peridot and felt her eye lids getting heavier and heavier until she closed them completly. Lapis herself couldnt understand how the hell it was possible but she found herself sleeping beside Peridot in less than five minutes. But before she could drift of to sleep she could make out a familier scent.  _Roses. Peridot smells like Roses._ Lapis found herself draming that night.  **She was in a giant forest. Walking through it. She saw animals she never saw before, animals that would never exsist. Lapis reached a pond, in the Pond was a little Island. The little Island was full of Pink Roses. Lapis wasnt even near the Island but she could still smell them. She found herself sitting on the dirt and was just staring at the Pink Roses. Everything was calm, peacefully but still lively. Twiching of birds could be heard. Love and Peace on the Planet earth. Or at least here where she was, looked everything like that what she never ever could have imagined.**


	10. Wake up

**She could feel Soft wind blown against her face. The Pink Roses moved with the wind. It was just a beautiful view. But something seemed to be of. She could hear distant talking. It was unclear what was said, all she knew was that something was said, still vague. Something about "up" or anything. And to be honest she didnt care, she wanted to stay here forever. As more seconds passed she found out that the words gotten clearer and louder.** ~~,,~~ ~~L  is w ke  p".~~   **It didnt stop this time she could hear it louder and clearer again, she could also feel her left shoulder getting warmer and warmer with each passing moment.** ~~,,L PIS W KE UP!"~~   **Then she could hear it again. But this time it was dubbled, with a voice like one of a goddness and one she felt familier with. ~~,,LAPIS WAKE UP!"~~**  


Lapis eyes shot open and she found herself on the couch. She wasnt alone, Peridot was beside her. Peridot rubbed her eyes and was sitting next to the lying Lapis. Lapis just started to mumble words out. ,,W-what.. time is it? And who was calling me?" Lapis felt herself nearly fall asleep again, when it was not for Peridot answering. ,,Umm... it is..." Peridot was now reaching over Lapis to grab her phone from the cofe table. Lapis tried hard to resist the urge to cuddle with Peridot. ,,Ehh.....Lappy I think we should make us ready for school." ,,Answer my questions Peri." ,,Ugh... its 6:20 and I never called for you or anyone else. You had to be hallucinating. Im serious." Lapis just thought and didnt realize that she was speaking her thoughts out loud. ,,Mmmm... but I still want to cuddle with you..." she said. ,,Then why dont you just do it?" Lapis body was now sitting straight. Lapis face was just inches away from Peridots and she felt a blush spreading across her face. ,,You sure?" ,,Yea, ´cause I know that your the reason why I had a good sleep today. So I will tolerate a cuddle for two or three minutes..." Lapis would never admit it, but Peridot was one of the things that was worth waiting for. Lapis didnt hesitate and grabbed Peridots waist and pulled her thights torwards her lab. Peridot was now sitting in Lapis lap and Lapis had her arms around Peridots waist. Lapis could feel that the blond put her arms around Lapis neck.

Peridot started to wisper into her ear and she felt the heat of Peridots body flooting her. ,,Just for two minutes..." Lapis didnt want to let it just be two minutes. So she pulled the blond closer and started to wisper into Peridots ear. ,,It will be four minutes." They stayed like this for many moments. Peridot pulled away but was still on Lapis lap. She reached for the cofe table and took the phone. Peridot looked at the phone with a face of surprise. Then she showed Lapis the Time.  _6:30_. Lapis just looked at Peridot and said. ,,Whoops, didnt notice I was cuddling with you for ten minutes..." Peridot just rolled her eyes at that comment and looked back at Lapis. Both bursted out laughing. ,,I will go showering an you make sure that you get ready for going because your things, or would I say stuff is still at your home." ,,First of all you should let me get of your lap, your even still holding me." Lapis looked down and saw that it was true what Peridot told. She let go of Peridot. She glidded out of Lapis lap and started streching after her foot touched the floor. Lapis just stared at Peridots back in amazement. The little Gremlin had a surprisinlgy good figure. When Peridot was done streching Lapis decided that she should go to the shower. Lapis and Periodt got the way together up, only splitting up so that Peridot could get into Lapis room to change. Lapis didnt care for wearing the same clothes for a second day. They werent smelling neither dirty, so everything was ok. 

When she was ready showering, put on her clothes and drying her blue short hair she came out of the bathroom only to see that Peridot was already fully clothed in the doorway of the entrance door. She was actually waiting for Lapis. Lapis run to her room and grabbed her backpack and run down the staires. The moment she was at the doorway of the entrance door she grabbed her shoes and put them on. She looked at Peridot and began to speak. ,,Lets go, we could still make it in time." Peridot opend the door and both her and Peridot started with a fast pace, walking to Peridots house. Both walked in complet silence. Neither of them wanted to break the silence. It wasnt the kind of silence that was unsetlling, its was the kind of silence that was calming even when they found them in a little stressed situation. Fast they reached Peridots home and Lapis was just standing in the doorway waiting for Peridot. Peridot opend the door, it was open. She had told that when her mother comes back from work that she is not locking the door, because she knows that Peridot will do it for her. That meant that Peridot could go in without making her mother suspiciouse that she wasnt home that night. Lapis just waited for Peridot to come out of the house and that happend surprisingly fast. Peridot was a bit pale as she came out of the house but Lapis decided that she wont ask why. Peridot closed the door behind her and motioned for Lapis to come with her.

Once they arrived at the BC high school they both grinned at each other and said goodbye knowing that they had classes in other parts of the big building.


	11. the end of the begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

I think I will drop this. If I will ever get the mood to do this then I will write. But I think that I will drop this story. If anyone wants to make a story similiar to this then you can, I have truly nothing against it. Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading my story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hiding Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915900) by [acechick_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acechick_ace/pseuds/acechick_ace)




End file.
